


Of Hangovers and Sugar Daddies

by yxrtyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Hangover, Inspired by Schitt’s Creek and Letterkenny, Kozume Kenma is a sugar daddy, One Night Stands, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Walk Of Shame, brunch!!!!, gbbo reference, hinata is the slut of the group, hungover yachi is violent yachi, let's say they're in their late 20s, mentioned: vomiting, this reads more like a sitcom, three or four curse words, use of butter knives as threatening weapons, yachi and hinata live in cougartown, yachi's boys exploit her hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: At that moment, Yachi, still in her clothes from the night before and newly accessorized with sunglasses too big for her face and a scarf that looks out of place for a summer day, walks up to the table, effectively interrupting their conversation. All the men stare at her. She clears her throat as she tries to tame her wild bedhead.“Oh my—” Hinata starts with his jaw dropped to the floor.She whips around to stop him with a finger. “Don’t. Say. Another. Word.”Karasuno First Years meet up for brunch after a crazy night out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, side: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Of Hangovers and Sugar Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to see how the boys would react to Yachi doing the walk of shame, and this sort of came out. I blame myself for binge watching Schitt's Creek. Also, please don't mind the timing of entrances and stuff....... just take it as it is.
> 
> This can be read along with "where do broken hearts go?", but does not have to be.
> 
> Also, always carb up before getting wasted, kids. And make sure you drink water.

“Okay, so a shakshuka, a protein packed omelette, strawberry French toast with whipped cream on the side, and hungry hungry breakfast with Turkey sausage instead of pork.” The waitress puts her notepad in the pocket of her apron and gives the four men she’s serving her dazzling customer service smile. “Okay. I’ll take your menus and put this in.”

“Thanks,” Hinata says with a flirtatious wink as he hands her the menus he collected from his friends. It earns him a blush from her as well as a reprimanding kick from Yamaguchi who is sitting across from him. 

“Seriously? We’re trying to have a nice brunch as friends,” Yamaguchi scolds as soon as the waitress leaves. “Stop picking up everything that _breathes_.”

“Relax, Yama-kun. I’m just being friendly.”

“To be fair, he didn’t go home with anyone last night,” Kageyama notes as he reaches for his glass of milk. He gestures to Hinata with it. “We should at least give him credit for keeping it in his pants.”

“Well, duh, I was with you guys. We only see each other, like, twice a year. I’m not that rude.”

“There was my 23rd birthday,” Tsukishima points out. 

“And Ukai sensei’s wedding,” Yamaguchi adds on. 

“And Sawamura senpai’s graduation,” Kageyama joins. 

Hinata waves them all away with both hands. “Okay, that’s besides the point.”

Tsukishima only raises a brow. “Point being?”

“That _I_ wasn’t the one to go home with someone last night,” Hinata boasts with his chest stuck out and nose up in the air. 

“Don’t look so proud,” Yamaguchi scolds with a kick again. His foot actually hits a shin this time, and Hinata flips him off. Ignoring him, he turns to everyone else. “Anything noteworthy happened last night?”

“I wish I could say. I was absolutely obliterated last night,” Tsukishima says as he takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

“How are you even functioning right now?”

“Yeah, Stingyshima. I had to stick my finger down my throat this morning ‘cause my stomach was all funky like _bleeeeh_.” He takes a second to ponder before grimacing. “It was definitely the tequila.”

After Tsukishima places his glasses back on his face, he issues Hinata his standard “are you dumb?” look that’s only really used on him and no one else. “Uh, because I had a whole lot of carbs before and drank water after? Like, any person with a working brain would do?” 

“Oi—”

“I saw Noya senpai dance on a table,” Kageyama recalls. “It was pretty impressive. He danced like those KPOP girl groups.” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “He’s been spamming everyone’s social media feed with BLACKPINK.” He holds his cup of coffee in front of Kageyama’s face, who gives a look of disgust at it, before bringing it to his own mouth to drink it. “It’s really annoying.”

“BLACKPINK is supreme, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says as a matter-of-factly as he puts his two sugars in his coffee. “You should join us.”

Before Tsukishima goes off onto a spiel about the exploitation of idols and how he does not want to support such an industry, Kageyama covers his mouth with a hand and continues. “And I think one of the girls was crying in the bathroom last night. Might have been Michimiya senpai.”

“Her and Sawamura-san did just break up.” Yamaguchi then sighs. “He looked like he was trying hard to have a good time last night, too, but he was always looking at her.”

“Pretty sure I saw them ride a cab home together,” Hinata jumps in.

The four men all frown at that tidbit. 

Hinata shrugs as he plays with the straw wrapper in his hand. “Well, you know, it is completely common for exes to sleep with each other after the fact. Read it in a psych magazine while waiting for my PT session.”

“Oh, good. He can read,” Tsukishima deadpans and takes a sip of his coffee. 

HInata narrows his eyes at him. He then crumples the straw wrapper into a ball and throws it at Tsukishima’s face. “You’re such a jerk.”

“Well, they’re adults,” Yamaguchi states with a shrug. “They’ll navigate through it.”

At that moment, Yachi, still in her clothes from the night before and newly accessorized with sunglasses too big for her face and a scarf that looks out of place for a summer day, walks up to the table, effectively interrupting their conversation. All the men stare at her. She clears her throat as she tries to tame her wild bedhead. 

“Oh my—” Hinata starts with his jaw dropped to the floor.

She whips around to stop him with a finger. “Don’t. Say. Another. Word.” Then she turns her head towards Tsukishima, who only has a brow raised and a slight smirk. Her finger goes to him in much more menacing fashion. “You, especially.”

“Like I’m going to listen to you,” Tsukishima says as he takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes full of vicious mirth. 

Even with her sunglasses on, they all can feel her pointed glare at them as she slowly takes her seat at the table, eyes lingering on each of them. Groaning, she slowly leans back in her seat and folds her hands on top of the table. 

Yamaguchi brings his hands to his mouth and leans towards Yachi’s ear. Taking a deep breath, he raises his voice to say, “Did you have a—” 

“Yamaguchi. Tadashi. Love of my life at one point in my life.” She raises her hand up above her head with her palm facing down. “You’re up here. I need you to take it down…” she moves her hand down to shoulder level in front of her. “Right about here.”

Yamaguchi puts his hands up in surrender before turning to chuckle into his own cup of coffee. “Yes, ma’am.”

The woman huffs out a sigh, settling into her seat in hopes of getting some rest. After some seconds pass by, Tsukishima begins to rattle his coffee cup on its saucer. Kageyama coughs wildly into his elbow. Hinata bangs on the table with both fists. Yamaguchi beatboxes to complete the tune.

Slamming her hands on the table, Yachi gives them another scathing look. “I _hate_ all of you.”

It then falls silent at their table. Kageyama discreetly takes out his phone to shine his flashlight on Yachi’s face.

“KAGEYAMA,” Yachi yells as she throws a hand up to block the offending light. Sliding down her chair, she uses what length she has of her legs to kick Kageyama with her heeled bootie. Her kick lands, and he grunts in pain as he lowers his phone. 

As soon as Yachi sits back up, the waitress comes by with everyone’s orders, initially taking the attention away from Yachi’s situation. However, her noises, ranging from heavy breathing to deep guttural groans that carry over the entire table, keeps the men entertained as they continue to watch her suffer. Once the plates are set down, the waitress turns to take Yachi’s order, but Tsukishima stops her. 

“All she wants is a nice glass of water that will rehydrate her from her _strenuous_ walk of shame.”

The comment gets some snickers out of Hinata and Yamaguchi while Kageyama bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. Yachi, on the other hand, doesn’t find it amusing and slowly leans forward. Reaching down, she unzips her bootie, takes it off, and throws it at Tsukishima, whose years of being a middle blocker allowed him to catch it before it fell onto his food. Turning away from her friends who burst out into laughter, she simply smiles at the waitress who looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“I’ll just have a black coffee. With some toast and pancakes. Thanks.” She pauses to give the waitress some time to write down. “And the water, too, please. Definitely need that.” Another pause. “A pitcher would be best, please and thanks.”

Once the waitress leaves, everyone turns their attention back to poor Yachi, whose nose makes a tinny noise as she leans back into her seat. 

“Soooooo…” Hinata stabs a sausage with his knife and holds it up to his mouth. “Where’d you come from?”

“I saw her talking to a guy last night,” Kageyama recounts as he stuffs his face with a piece of his omelette.

Smiling fakely at Kageyama, Yachi leans forward. “Please, Kageyama-kun. Would you like to tell the rest of the story?”

He shrugs as he swallows. “All I know is that you were talking to some kid—“

“Ohhhhh?” Tsukishima interjects. 

“—and he kept buying you drinks, and then you dragged him to the bathroom—“

“Ohhhhh?” Yamaguchi copies. 

“—and then later, you came out with a very fresh…” He hesitantly points to her neck. “... on your neck and then left the club with him.”

Hinata sneaks a hand to get a hold of her scarf, but Yachi, being the manager of the volleyball club back in high school and having to dodge volleyballs nonstop, slaps his hand without even looking at him. 

“So…” Tsukishima takes some of Kageyama’s omelette and puts it on his plate, making sure it doesn’t touch the syrup drizzled on his strawberry French toast. “How old is he?”

Yachi turns her head away from them, blush creeping up from her neck and into her cheeks. Her mouth opens and moves, but no one could hear anything, so they stop eating and lean closer. 

“What was that?” Yamaguchi asks, a hand cupping his ear.

“Yeah, speak up, Yacchan. We can’t hear you,” Hinata supplies.

Snapping her head back to glare at all of them again, she grits her teeth. “He’s a college student.”

Kageyama’s mouth full of food drops open. Tsukishima reaches over to close it. “King, I know the news is shocking, but please chew with your mouth closed.”

“Whoa-ho! Way to go, Yachi!” Hinata exclaims with a slap on her back that has more force than it should have, making the receiving party wince from the pain. “Cougartown welcomes you!”

Yamaguchi furrows his eyebrows at the statement. He takes a few seconds to mull over it before squinting at Hinata. “Why are you welcoming her like you’re a resident?”

“Because he dated a mom in her 40s with two kids that were in middle school,” Kageyama says without missing a beat. He turns his interest to his omelette again, eyes lighting up when he sees a slice of strawberry French toast next to it.

“Bakayama!”

“Wait, how come you didn’t tell me that?” Tsukishima questions as he holds a knife to his partner’s throat. The action makes Kageyama roll his eyes and push his armed hand away. “You always tell me Hinata’s flavors of the week.”

Kageyama swallows and looks at his partner with a confused look. “Because he told me to keep it a secret?”

“Well, it’s not a secret anymore since you blabbed it to everyone here!” The Olympic athlete tosses his utensils onto his plate. He sticks his tongue out at his betrayer. “You suck, Kageyama.”

“It was a while ago, though! It’s not exactly exciting anymore,” Kageyama defends with a pout. 

As consolation and a sign of forgiveness, Tsukishima gives him a strawberry. “What constitutes ‘a while ago’?”

“Don’t—”

“When he was in Brazil.”

At that, Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all zone in on Hinata, who is sulking in his seat with his arms folded and avoids his friends’ shocked gazes. 

“Barely started his 20s. And barely knew Porteugese. That’s very impressive, Shortcakes.”

“Wow! Hinata-kun! That’s amazing!"

“For real. How’d that happen?”

Hinata waves them all away. “Forget about me! Yachi just came back from a college student’s dorm!”

“Well, what makes you think he lives in a dorm?” Yachi asks, her voice coming out wobbly. She clears her throat as she takes Hinata’s orange juice to drink from it.

“So you’re saying you didn’t sleep in his dorm?” Hinata fights back. 

Yachi’s incriminating blush intensifies as she continues to drink. Hinata frowns and forcefully takes back his orange juice and looks forlornly at what’s left over. Ignoring Hinata’s sad puppy eyes, Yachi wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and finds interest in the giant plant behind Tsukishima.

“Oh my god, it was a dorm,” Yamaguchi deduces, his smile gradually getting bigger. He then throws his head back in laughter, tears leaking from his eyes. 

“Did he have a roommate?” Tsukishima asks, voice breaking as he tries to keep his composure. 

“More importantly…” Hinata leans in closer to Yachi again with a serious look on his face. “Did you put a sock on the door?”

Kageyama snorts on his milk as Tsukishima lets go and laughs into his French toast. Yamaguchi is still crying and unable to breathe, fingers wiping away any tears that escape. Annoyed, Yachi shoves Hinata’s smug face away. Just as she’s about to pull on his hair, the waitress comes in with her order. 

“Okay, so black coffee, pancakes, and toast,” the waitress states as she sets everything down in front of Yachi. “Do you guys need anything else?” She looks at the table and makes a little ‘o’ with her mouth. “I’m sorry. I forgot butter for your toast.”

“Oh, no worries,” Tsukishima, who calmed down, assuages the waitress with a wave of his hand. “Someone buttered her toast last night.” 

Yachi, whose other boot was already in her hand, throws her remaining shoe at him with hopes of hurting him, but to her dismay, he catches it again, a shit eating grin in full display to taunt her. She then smiles sweetly at the waitress. “We’re fine, thank you.”

The waitress, confused by their entire table, just gives them a stilted smile as she slowly walks away. 

“His roommate was gone for the weekend, I’ll have you guys know,” Yachi says while pouring syrup all over her pancakes.

“Ooh, all alone in his dorm room~~~” Yamaguchi covers his mouth as if he was a housewife who heard something scandalous. He takes a bite of his eggs doused in the hot tomato sauce and gives her a wink. “Spicy.”

“Can we, like, turn this conversation back onto Hinata who was a resident of Cougartown first?” Yachi says as she reaches for a piece of her toast to shovel into her mouth.

“Becoming,” Kageyama comments as he watches her. He’s slightly impressed by the way she is able to fit the whole thing in her mouth without choking. “Since you were able to fit that entire slice of bread in your mouth, what else did you fit in there last night?”

Yachi almost chokes on her piece of toast. 

Tsukishima looks at him, eyes wide in shock. “Is that a funny?”

“No way. Did Bakayama just make a sexual joke?”

Kageyama scowls. “I can be funny.”

“Unintentionally, yes. Intentionally…” Tsukishima trails off and tilts his head back and forth, as if really considering it, though he most likely wasn’t. He grunts in pain from Kageyama’s sharp jab to his side. 

“Yeah, man, your comedy game is lacking,” Yamaguchi offers with a pat on his shoulder. “But that’s okay. Tsukishima makes up for that.”

“If I’m not funny, then what am I?”

“A delicious piece of cake.” Tsukishima gives his boyfriend a once over. With a satisfied look, he takes some of the whipped cream on his plate with a finger and puts it in his mouth and hums in delight. “Truly a great bake.”

Kageyama’s face reddens in embarrassment while everyone else rolls their eyes. 

“Well, now.” Hinata then stands up and narrows his eyes at Tsukishima. “Excuse me while I go find the restroom to barf up my breakfast from whatever—” he gestures to the loving pair at the table. “—I had to witness there.” A visible shudder rolls through his body as he walks away, sounds of him dry heaving fading away. 

“I gotta ask, Yachi,” Yamaguchi says after he swallows another bite. “If the kid was in college, how’d he pay for drinks?”

Yachi’s blush has not eased up as she cuts into her pancakes. “Well. He didn’t.”

Tsukishima pauses from drinking his coffee. “He didn’t?”

“Oh… oh no,” Yamaguchi gasps, eyes widening. Dropping his utensils, he reaches over to squeeze her hand consolingly. “Hitoka… I am so sorry.”

Clearing her throat, she wrenches her hand out of Yamaguchi’s grip and opts to ignore the men in favor of taking a bite of her pancakes. They all continue to stare at her, either in shocked horror, murderous glee, or plain confusion. 

“No fucking way,” Tsukishima says with a big smirk on his face. He then covers his face and silently laughs into his hand. 

Kageyama opens his mouth, then closes it and furrows his brows once again. “But then did you—“

“Yes, Kageyama. No need to say it out loud now.” 

“What’d I miss?” Hinata asks as he joins the table. 

Kageyama, unsure of what to do, looks at Hinata, who looks eager to hear, then to Yachi, who gives him the evil eye through her shades. Back to Hinata, who leans forward in anticipation, then back to Yachi, who mouths to him, “Don’t.”

“Yachi paid for the drinks last night,” Kageyama blurts out despite Yachi’s explicit instructions. 

Yachi slams her utensils on the table, making everyone jump. “Give me my shoes, Tsukishima.”

“So you can attack _my_ boyfriend for airing out _your_ sugar momma status?” Tsukishima asks in mock horror, a hand on his chest to exaggerate. His face resumes its usual passive stoicism, and with a shrug, he gives them to her. She then takes them and proceeds to reach over across the table to hit both him and his partner simultaneously. “Ow! Why me?!”

“I! Am! Not! A! Sugar! Momma!” She says angrily, alternating hitting them both on the head with each word.

“Well, I don’t know, Hitoka,” Yamaguchi starts as he picks up another piece of his eggs, ignoring how Kageyama is invading his space in order to escape from Yachi’s wrath. “You paying for both yours and his drinks sounds like a sugar momma thing to do.” His statement makes him a target, but he willingly accepts the hit from Yachi and continues on with his breakfast.

“The only person we know that actually has the money to do that is Kozume-kun,” Yachi speaks, almost out of breath, as she drops back down in her seat, satisfied at Kageyama’s and Tsukishima’s states of disarray from her beating them up. 

“Kenma is not a sugar daddy!” Hinata defends. 

“Kozume-san literally is the only…” Kageyama stops to think, narrowing his eyes in concentration before opening his mouth again. “Kozume-san is your _favorite_ booty call because he feeds you steak dinners and buys you expensive brand apparel and new games before they are released to the public. Ergo—” he looks to Tsukishima who gives him a nod of approval, then back to Hinata with a confident grin. “—he is a sugar daddy.”

Hinata begins to have a full body blush. “Shut up, Kageyama! I’ll have you know that I actually like Kenma-kun for more than his money!”

“While it’s nice that you and Kenma have history and chemistry and unpacked feelings or whatever—”

“Stop reading into things!” Hinata interjects, face just as red as Yamaguchi’s shakshuka.

“—he’s still _your_ sugar daddy,” Yamaguchi finishes, a fork jabbing in his direction. “Meanwhile, us plebs—” he makes a grand gesture to everyone else that’s not Hinata at the table. “—have to pay for everything with our own money. So I don’t know what you’re complaining about.”

“Must be nice,” Tsukishima, thinking about fancy dinners and strawberry desserts and endless museum exhibitions of rare collections, says as he puts an elbow on the table and puts his chin in his hand, 

“Must be _real_ nice,” Yachi, thinking about trips to faraway places and beach resorts and beautiful gowns that fit her short stature and accentuate her features, sighs dreamily, mimicking Tsukishima’s position.

“Must be _real fucking_ nice,” Kageyama, thinking about tasting fancy curries with the most expensive ingredients and milk from the most expensive cow and having his own home gym with a squat rack and bench press, grumbles as he leans back in his seat and folds his arms, perpetual scowl on his face.

Hinata flails his arms around as a violent attempt to wave everyone’s dreams away and change the conversation. “Anyways!” Hinata turns to Yachi with his mouth open in a big stupid grin. “You bought both his and your drinks?”

“Okay, listen up, assholes—” she brandishes her knife at them, and they all lean back in apprehension as flashbacks of Yachi as their club manager, who didn’t take any of their shit, play out in their minds. “As we all know, I got out of a long term relationship not too long ago, and now I’m starting my crazy slutty phase that happens right after. My pick up game is extremely rusty right now, and you know, you have to start somewhere, so please stop making fun of my choices last night because I was drunk, and it has been a really long time since I had sex. Now shut up, and let’s enjoy our brunch, for god’s sake.”

The men all eye each other, identical grins spreading on their faces, before returning to their food. 

Silence falls over them, the only sounds being the lively atmosphere of the brunch crowd and cutlery scraping against plates with the occasional bus person cleaning up tables and the sound of espresso being made. It’s comfortable for them as they continue to eat, conversation only consisting of the food in front of them and the decor of the restaurant. 

Hinata finishes his big plate of food first, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. Peeking over to see Yachi fully engrossed in her food, he takes the opportunity to steal her scarf. 

“Hinata!” She shrieks as best as she could with food in her mouth. Her hands fly to her neck to hide the evidence from last night, her glare less scary with her cheeks puffed up with food like a chipmunk. 

“Hot damn, Yacchan,” Hinata whistles. “Someone was ravenous last night.”

“I’m surprised you know that word,” Tsukishima simply says with an eyebrow raise. It earns him a sneer from the shorter man. “Also, can you please take her hands away? I missed it.”

“Don’t touch me,” Yachi hisses as Hinata reaches over again. 

“Oh, but, Hitoka, how are you going to eat your food with no hands?” Yamaguchi asks with a mean glint in his eyes.

Yachi only squints her eyes at him and lets out a small fake laugh. “Clever, Tadashi. But I can cover my neck with one hand.” 

They all proceed to make fun of her, their table’s laughter mixing in with the other patrons’ conversations. When the front door’s bell rings, Kageyama takes a quick glance at the entryway before returning to his friends. Then he looks back again as he realizes who the young man was at the door. Keeping his eyes trained on him, he leans in to the table and says with a low voice, “Yachi, don’t look now, but the puppy from last night is on your 6.”

The information alerts Yachi, who straightens up in her seat in nervousness. Turning around, she lowers her sunglasses to look at who entered, eyes widening as soon as she confirms that it was indeed the student she went home with last night. Unfortunately, she looks at him for a second too long, and he makes eye contact with her easily. With a squeak, she turns back around and shoves her sunglasses back on. 

“He saw me!” She whispers loudly. She snatches the scarf from Hinata and haphazardly throws it around her neck. Once settled, she looks up to see her friends looking behind her with interest. “Don’t look at him!”

“Too late,” Kageyama says. “He’s coming up behind you.”

The men stare at the young man, who looked no older than 21, approach Yachi.

“Yachi-san?” he asks as he tries to see her face. 

“Can we help you?” Tsukishima asks, boredom in his voice but sparkling interest in his eyes. 

“Oh, excuse me, I…” the student starts to speak when he looks at everyone, but then his eyes widen in realization. “Wait a minute. You’re Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou! From the Olympic volleyball team!”

Yachi releases a breath of relief as she realizes that his attention is no longer on her and resumes eating her food. Still, she takes precautions and hunches over her plate, trying to make herself small so as to avoid the eyes of her last night’s conquest. Upon seeing this, Yamaguchi moves to take off her sunglasses only to retract his hand back as soon as she angled her knife threateningly towards him. 

“Ah, hello,” Kageyama greets with a nod.

“How’s it going?” Hinata says with his smile as bright as the sun. 

“Wow, I mean, you guys are amazing!” He exclaims. “I have followed you guys since you were in high school! You’re the reason why I decided to play volleyball!” 

Kageyama, even with the amount of training he had to go through to handle all kinds of fans, including impressionable young ones, only nods with a practiced smile that still seems a bit forced. “Thank you for your support.”

“Wow! Thanks! It’s nice to hear that we can inspire young kids, right, Yamayama-kun?” Hinata flashes another toothy smile to the kid. “Please continue to support us!”

Flustered, the kid scratches his head sheepishly. “Ah, of course!” He looks at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. “Oh! You’re Tsukishima Kei on Sendai Frogs, and you’re Yamaguchi Tadashi, captain of Karasuno team in your third year!” He gives a nervous laugh. “You’re all so inspiring. It’s kind of intimidating being in front of all my heroes. I hope to work hard and get to where you guys are one day!”

His words move everyone at the table, their hands clutching their chests while internally screaming at how precious this kid is, including Yachi who is still doing her best to hide. 

“Well, uh, anyways, I’m here because I thought I saw someone that I met last night sitting here—“

“Oh, she’s here.” Tsukishima points at Yachi. “That’s her trying to hide herself from you.” 

Yachi, being the short girl she is, cannot kick Tsukishima under the table, so she aims for Hinata’s leg to kick him, resulting in the two men forcing their smiles through the pain they just experienced. 

“Oh, Yachi-san! I knew I saw you.”

Turning to the puppy, Yachi peers at him through her glasses. “Ah! Yuuuuuuu—“

The student looks confusedly at her. 

“Yusuuuuuuuuuu—“

Everyone else looks expectantly at her to hear the next syllable. 

Yachi furrows her eyebrows. She breathes and then squints at the boy. “Kiiiiiiiii—“

“Actually, it’s Taichi.”

“Yes!” Yachi lets out her signature laugh that she specifically uses for shmoozing with clients, which makes her friends wince since her customer service voice was awfully fake and high. “Taichi-kun! I was close!”

Taichi scrunches his eyebrows together. “Um, no, you weren’t...”

“Close enough! Anyways, what brings you here? Better yet, how’d you even know I was going to be here?”

“You told me last night that you had to absolutely get here to this specific restaurant on time or else the boys will give you shit for it.”

“Oh, we did, that’s for sure,” Yamaguchi mutters into his cup. He raises his hand up, which Kageyama quickly high fives.

“Anyways, you left your wallet at my dorm,” he says as he hands her Kate Spade wallet back. 

Tsukishima chokes on his coffee.

“Why thank you. How irresponsible of me,” Yachi comments as she accepts her wallet with her 1,000 megawatt smile reserved for clients.

“No problem,” he smiles back at her, his youthful face and innocence radiating and blinding everyone more so than Yachi’s customer service smile. Looking back up, he waves at everyone. “It was really nice meeting everyone! I hope we can meet again someday!”

He turns to Yachi, who only stares blankly at him. Blushing, he timidly reaches out with a hand. “Oh, and, um, thanks for last night, Yachi-san.”

Unsure of what to do in this situation, Yachi simply takes his hand and gives him a firm handshake. She offers a smile, but she ends up looking constipated. “Um. Sure?”

Taichi gives everyone one last bow and wave before walking away to exit the restaurant. 

“Wow, he is adorable,” Yamaguchi says as he watches the young man walk away. He looks at Yachi with newfound fake enthusiasm, clapping his hands together and staring at her with wide eyes. “Aw, you should’ve kept the puppy!”

“I liked the handshake,” Kageyama comments with the seriousness of a university professor. He then nods and strokes his chin. “Very professional.”

“Yeah, Yachi. You had a firm grip, and you maintained eye contact. Full marks for that,” Tsukishima adds on, giving her an “OK” sign with his hand. He then raises his eyebrows suggestively at her. “Full marks for _a good time_ , too.” 

Yachi glares at them for the umpteenth time today before returning to her food, ignoring their obnoxious laughter that is just too loud for her to deal with.

“Aw, we love you, Yacchan!” Hinata says as he pats her head.

“You can all eat a bag of dicks for all I care," Yachi mutters, but everyone heard it and laughed anyways.

If Yachi learned anything from this morning, it’s that hangovers are the worst, there’s no point at throwing shoes at middle blockers, and, despite being the butt of their jokes, she still loves spending time with her friends even if they haven’t seen each other in awhile. 

She smiles behind her cup of coffee as she watches them talk and laugh about whatever amongst themselves, glad she was able to make it out this late morning.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @__ieatcereal


End file.
